Vida de Sereia
by Kalinda-chan
Summary: Uma sereia poderia amar um humano? E que segredo este humano esconde? Poderia este amor dar certo quando complicações surgem e o improvável se torna realidade?
1. Prólogo

Olá meus amores! É eu sei, tô super atrasada com a outra fanfic e já estou com essa. Bom... É falta de inspiração mesmo. Não sei o que escrever para a outra fanfic. Bom, até lá, divirtam-se e apaixonem-se com essa nova história! Primeiramente, eu gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas:

**1º:** Eu, muito provavelmente, irei demorar para postar novos capítulos.

**2º:** Estou vendo se faço algo descente para a capa desta fanfiction. Quando estiver pronto eu coloco o link para vocês! xD

**3º:** A fanfiction terá alguns dos personagens um pouco modificados como, por exemplo, o Sasuke, que será menos frio e insensível.

**4º:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem! Eles são do tio Kishi. Mas estou negociando a compra dos gostosos do anime. Eles vão ser todos meus, meus, MEUS! Muahahahahahaha xD (viagei agora '-')

**Legenda:**

- Fala dos personagens -

"Pensamento dos personagens"

- GRITO DOS PERSONAGENS -

(nota da autora)

* * *

**.:O:.**

**Vida De Sereia**

**Por: **Kalinda-chan

**Beta Reader: **Pequena Perola

**.:O:.**

**Prólogo**

Existem muitas lendas que falam sobre seres encantados dos mares. Histórias inventadas por pescadores que procuram chamar a atenção de todos, contando incríveis e inacreditáveis aventuras em alto mar.  
Estas histórias vão desde uma lula gigante até enormes enguias com vários metros de comprimento e com três cabeças.

Seres assustadores que existem para amedrontar os pescadores e devorá-los.

Não sei de onde eles tiram tanta imaginação, mas, com toda a certeza, não existem enguias deste comprimento e muito menos com três cabeças.  
Mas nem todos são de aparência assustadora. Como, por exemplo, as sereias, que nas histórias contadas pelos pescadores da região, são belas mulheres com cauda de peixe que usam de sua beleza e canto melodioso para hipnotizar os pescadores e levá-los para as profundezas dos mares.  
Sereias... Para eles, elas podem ser classificadas como belos monstros. Para mim, são seres encantadores, e elas não os hipnotizam por diversão ou traquinagem, elas fazem isso para proteger o lugar onde vivem, assim como para proteger os seres vivos que nele também habitam.

Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu acho isso, não é? Bom, a resposta para essa pergunta é bem simples. Vou lhes contar o meu maior segredo bem devagar.

Eu. Sou. Uma. Sereia.

Estranho? Pode ser. Mas é isso o que sou. Acredite se quiser. Mas não vai pensando que vida se sereia é essa maravilha, tenho responsabilidades e muitas. Bom, acho que vocês já entenderam, não é? Na verdade, não. Vocês não fazem ideia. Sou uma sereia. Uma sereia que se apaixonou por um humano. O que eu vou fazer? Se ele é um humano e eu uma sereia? E o pior de tudo, é que estou prometida para o filho – que eu não conheço - de um grande amigo de meu pai.

Agora vocês conseguem entender onde eu fui me meter? Bem, estar perdidamente apaixonada por um garoto, que em minha opinião, é o melhor de todos, ainda ter amigas incríveis que me ajudam e me metem em encrencas realmente impossíveis de se acreditar, rivais que fazem de tudo para me ver na pior e, ainda, estar noiva de um cara que nem conheço e nunca ouvi falar na minha vida!  
Ufa! Nossa isso tudo?! Nem EU consigo acreditar! Então, vida de sereia é ou não é difícil? Tentem estar na minha pele para saber o que é, tenho certeza que iriam adorar passa pelo que eu passo, como, por exemplo, descobrir algo surpreendente sobre o grande amor da sua vida.  
Será que eu poderei ter um final feliz?

* * *

Gomen, gomen, gomen! Esse é só o prólogo, mas mesmo assim não deixem de comentar!

Quero muito saber o que estão achando!

Bjoos e muito obrigada pela paciência!

**Amo** muito **vocês**!


	2. O Começo

Amores de my life! Finalmente! Depois de muito tempo longe... Aqui estou eu! \o/ Tudo bem, tudo bem, sei que demorei mas é que estava escrevendo o capítulo e depois mandei para a Beta e boom, fiquei ainda um tempo sem nenhuma inspiração... Paciência! Mas agora, problemas resolvidos, fic pronta e capítulo a disposição de vocês! Aproveitem! ^^

Aviso: Naruto e cia não me pertencem! São do titio Kishi! =B Mais um dia eles serão meus! Muahahahahaha

**Legenda:**

- Fala dos personagens -

"Pensamento dos personagens"

- GRITO DOS PERSONAGENS -

(nota da autora)

* * *

**.:O:.**

**Vida De Sereia**

**Por: **Kalinda-chan

**Beta Reader:** Pequena Perola

**.:O:.**

Cap. 1: O Começo

Me chamo Haruno Sakura, tenho 19 anos de idade e vou cursar o 2º ano da faculdade de Biologia Marinha da Universidade de San Juan, em Porto Rico. Moro com o meu tio Henry e sua mulher Anna. Eles me tratam como uma filha. Anna é estéril, eles estão pensando em adotar uma criança futuramente.

Vou estudar com as minhas melhores amigas, Ino e Hinata, e neste exato momento estou sentada em uma roda na praia com uma fogueira crepitando à nossa frente, enquanto os pescadores da região contam histórias sobre seres encantados que vivem nas profundezas do mar.

Ah, se eles soubessem que isso não são apenas lendas e histórias para boi dormir... Se soubessem que eu, meus tios e essas duas loucas que estão do meu lado somos sim seres encantados do mar. Sereias para ser mais exata. É interessante ouvir essas histórias sendo contadas de geração a geração, cada um com uma versão dos fatos. São sempre incríveis essas histórias. Mas, às vezes, me aborreço. Algumas pessoas nos descrevem como monstros marinhos, quando na verdade não somos nada disso.

As Sereias enfeitiçam os homens sim. Mas não é para levá-los para o fundo do oceano e comê-los, e sim, para se protegerem e, às vezes, até para protegê-los. Algumas das histórias são engraçadas, como essa que o Sr. Rúbio está contando.

- Era imensa, com uns trinta ou quarenta metros de comprimento, tinha espinhos enormes e afiados nas costas... Era de dar medo!

Sério, onde uma arraia teria este tamanho e espinhos? Só mesmo em histórias. Às vezes eles exageram bastante, mas até que isso dá um pouco de emoção aos contos, mesmo não sendo verdade. É bom ver como eles têm uma imaginação fértil, muito fértil. Histórias inacreditáveis e surpreendentes, de fazerem nossos queixos caírem de fascinação e surpresa. As crianças são as que mais adoram estas histórias. Seus olhinhos brilham enquanto escutam os pescadores contarem suas aventuras em alto mar. Suspiros de surpresa e espanto saem de suas bocas quando algo emocionante acontece. Para eles, é como um filme passado em tempo real em suas cabecinhas. Sempre pedem por mais e mais. Ficam encantados com a braveza dos pescadores ao enfrentar um plâncton com sete metros e ainda sendo um dançarino nato, ou uma enguia com olhos que atiram fogo. Fogo em baixo d'água, quanta imaginação!

Já está ficando muito tarde. Pela posição da lua no céu, eu diria que é quase meia noite. Bom, é hora de ir para casa. Já passei bastante do horário. Provavelmente a Ino e a Hina vão querer ficar mais um pouco. Eu já estou morrendo de sono, além de estar muito cansada.

- Hina? – chamei.

- Sim. – respondeu mais interessada na história do que em mim.

- Eu já vou.

- Por quê? – perguntou me olhando dessa vez.

- Estou cansada, e, além disso, amanhã vou acordar cedo.

- Mas amanhã é domingo! – exclamou

- Eu sei, mas eu quero nadar um pouco. Estou sentindo falta de casa.

- Oh, tudo bem. Boa noite, Sa.

- Boa noite. – respondi já me levantando e indo em direção à rua.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu estava cansada, mas antes de dormir, eu iria tomar um delicioso e relaxante banho para tirar toda essa areia que está em mim. Enquanto a banheira enchia, fiquei observando meu reflexo no espelho. Deixei a cor dos meus cabelos voltarem ao normal. Uma vez que ninguém tem o cabelo naturalmente rosa. Sim, rosa. Um rosa bem clarinho, que eu acho lindo. Cabelos coloridos são normais para nós, sereias. Hinata tem o cabelo numa cor preto azulado lindo com olhos cor de pérola, tão branquinhos e sem pupila. Ela usa seus cabelos completamente negros e seus olhos castanhos bem claros aqui na superfície. Ino possui os cabelos numa cor dourada e os olhos azuis bem claros. Ela muda os seus cabelos para loiro claro e deixa seus olhos exatamente como são. Eu mudo a cor dos meus cabelos para um tom castanho claro. Deixo meus olhos com sua cor verdadeira, um verde claro intenso e brilhante. Nós mudamos a cor de nossos cabelos usando nossos poderes. Oras ser uma sereia tem suas vantagens!

Assim que a banheira encheu, eu relaxei completamente sentindo aquela água morninha tocando a minha pele. Em filmes e histórias, a cauda de uma sereia aparece quando entra em contato com a água. Mas, isto não é verdade. Nossas caudas só aparecem quando queremos, independente da situação. Assim, podemos passar a imagem de um humano normal para qualquer pessoa, sem correr o risco de sermos descobertos pelo simples contado da água com a nossa pele.

Há outras sereias e tritões andando por aí, mas não sabemos como identificá-los. Eles podem estar bem do meu lado e nem imaginar que são da mesma espécie que eu. Então, não tem como olharmos para alguém e dizer: "Ela é uma sereia!" Pode ser que estejamos enganados quanto a isso, uma vez que é impossível detectar algum ser da mesma espécie que eu assim, a olho nu.

Ao terminar meu delicioso banho, vesti minha camisola de seda em uma cor creme e fui me deitar. Amanhã será um novo dia e quero estar preparada para ele.

Assim que amanheceu, eu fui para a praia. Nem tomei meu dês-jejum. Fui direto a um local afastado da praia, onde tinha muitas pedras, um local onde eu poderia me esconder de olhos curiosos. Tirei minha roupa ficando apenas de biquíni, escondi minhas vestes entre duas pedras e fui em direção ao meu amado mar. Nadei para o fundo e, quando me afastei o suficiente da costa, afundei na água. Uma luz tomou conta do meu corpo enquanto minhas escamas iam aparecendo e cobrindo meus seios, descendo para o abdômen e seguindo em toda a extensão da minha cauda. Minhas lindas escamas cintilavam numa cor chocolate. Outra vantagem de ser uma sereia, é que você pode mudar o local onde suas escamas aparecem, é como se elas fossem uma roupa e podemos modificar nosso visual escolhendo onde as escamas devem e não devem aparecer. Também podemos mudar a cor delas.

As sereias também podem respirar em baixo d'água mesmo não possuindo brânquias. Também posso me comunicar com qualquer animal aquático sem precisar mover meus lábios para isso. As sereias também podem nadar numa velocidade incrível em baixo d'água. É tão rápido que só se pode ver um rastro de bolhas deixado para trás. É como dizem, quem ficar para trás vai comer poeira ou, no caso, bolhas.

Há tanta beleza aqui em baixo. Orgulho-me e gosto de ser o que sou. Um ser aquático, uma sereia. Um cardume de peixes está me acompanhando, nadar assim é maravilhoso! Me esqueço de tudo e dá vontade de nunca mais sair daqui. Mas, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. Pelo menos, matei um pouco a saudade que eu tinha de estar aqui, no mar.

Abri a porta do apartamento dos meus tios e os encontrei tomando seu café-da-manhã. Lembrei que ainda não havia comido nada, e aquele pãozinho estava me olhando com uma carinha tão linda dizendo: "Me come! Me come! Eu estou delicioso e vou matar sua fome!" Eu não pude resistir.

- Bom dia Tio, bom dia Tia! – falei beijando aos dois no rosto – Eu estou faminta! – falei enquanto sentava à mesa junto a eles.

- Bom dia querida. Prove um pouco desse bolo, está uma delícia! – disse tia Anna.

- Bom dia Flor do Mar. De onde vem tão cedo? – perguntou-me tio Henry.

- Fui nadar um pouco. Á água estava uma delícia.

- Imagino.

- Semana que vem começam às aulas lá na faculdade. Estava pensando em dar uma passadinha lá com as meninas uma hora dessas, para conhecer o ambiente e me familiarizar.

- É uma boa idéia. – disse tia Anna.

- Só para avisar, sexta-feira vai ter um luau e eu, a Ino e a Hinata estamos pensando em ir. Tudo bem para vocês?

- Tudo bem anjo. Pode ir tranquilamente. – assegurou tia Anna.

- Mas tenha cuidado! Tem muitos garotos por aí que querem se aproveitar de garotas como vocês e suas amigas! – alertou o titio.

- Tudo bem tio. Pode ficar sossegado que nada vai acontecer. – eu lhe garanti.

Terminamos nosso café tranquilamente enquanto falávamos sobre vários assuntos. Depois do café da manhã em família, fui para o meu quarto. Aproveitei para dar uma arrumada nele e separar a roupa que mandaria para a lavanderia. Depois fui checar alguma mensagem no meu celular, aproveitei para ligar para Ino e ver se ela toparia fazer alguma coisa durante a tarde.

Combinamos de ir ao shopping. Ino ficou de ver se a Hina iria conosco também. Marcamos de nos encontrar às duas da tarde em frente à praça de alimentação. Andamos durante algum tempo, entrando em lojas, experimentando roupas e calçados, comprando, rindo e nos divertindo muito.

Voltamos para a praça de alimentação e pedimos um lanche. Estávamos conversando sobre vários temas, quando uma pessoa indesejada apareceu para acabar com o clima de alegria que tinha ali.

- Ora, ora. O que vejo por aqui?

Nossa como odeio essa garota! Karin e seus clones. Elas se acham, vivem infernizando a mim e as minhas amigas. Ela, com aquele cabelinho vermelho desbotado e cheio de pontas duplas, todo ressecado. As unhas? Cruz credo! Todas lascadas. As roupas são vulgares e sem nenhum estilo. Rin e Tayauya, suas clones. Bem, não sei como alguém iria querer ser igual à Karin. Deve ser problema de visão.

- Vejo que fizeram bastantes compras. Pena que nada do que vocês compraram ficará bom, porque NADA fica bom em vocês! – riu seguida de seus clones.

Elas parecem umas hienas, principalmente a Karin. A voz é horrível e ri de um jeito tão estranho que chega a dar pena. Ela tem a voz mais enjoada que eu já escutei. E essa história de que nada fica bom na gente? Ela só pode estar falando delas mesmas. É a única explicação, já que, em mim e nas garotas, tudo fica absolutamente lindo. Perfeito! Quanto a elas... É preferível nem comentar.

- Acho que essas palavras foram para vocês mesmas, porque, convenhamos Karin, seu senso de moda é ridículo! - disse.

Pude ver o rosto – horroroso – dela ficar vermelho de raiva. Será que ela não percebe que nunca chegará aos nossos pés? Que garota chata! Fica tentando imitar os outros – principalmente a mim -, ela não tem um pingo de originalidade.

Bom, depois dessa, ela saiu toda irritadinha daqui, pisando duro e bufando de raiva. Ela pensa que pode tudo, mas na verdade, não pode nada!

Continua...

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

FINALMENTEE!!!!!

POR FAVOOOR! NÃO ME MATEM! T.T

1º Capítulo de VDS postadoooo!!!!!!!!!!! Quem gostou da um gritooo!!! /taparey

Respondendo as reviews:

**marjorie haruno: **Obrigada flor! *-* Tenho estado bastante empolgada com essa história. Comecei a escrevê-la na aula de matemática! hehe E aqui está o primeiro cap, espero que goste! xD

**Tsuki Kiome:** Obrigada, baby! Comentários como o seu me deixam felizes! Reconhecem nosso esforço! *-* Obrigada mesmo!

**Prih:** Obrigada pelo comentário, foufa! Espero que você goste dessa história, e que comente muito! \o/ Muito obrigada mesmo!

Lembrando a todos!!!

Sou uma pobre autora com problemas mentais e psicológicos, além da falta de inspiração repentina e, claro, a estupidez incondicional!

Viram como minha saúde é frágil? I.I

Então, ajudem a melhorar a saúde dessa louca desvairada mandando reviews e adicionando nos favoritooooooooooos!!!! \o/

Kissus, ja ne! o/


	3. Sorvetes e Garotos

Olá meus pitchuquinhos! Eu sei que demorei bastante para postar o capítulo, mas é que eu tenho andado baastaaaaante ocupada. x.x

Não tenho tempo pra quase nada. . Mas mesmo assim, tô fazendo o possível para não demorar tanto para escrever os caps. Já estou escrevendo o terceiro cap dessa fic, e eu ainda tenho o das outras para fazer, que estão bastante atrasadas. x.x

Me perdoem, as coisas não estão fáceis!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. =)

**Aviso:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem, eles são do titio Kishi. =B Mas um dia eu vou pegar eles pra mim! weee \o/

**Legenda:**

- Fala dos personagens -

"Pensamento dos personagens"

- GRITO DOS PERSONAGENS -

(nota da autora)

* * *

**.:O:.**

**Vida De Sereia**

**Por: **Kalinda-chan

**.:O:.**

Cap. 2: Sorvetes e Garotos.

Ai, o mundo está desabando e eu aqui dentro do meu quarto morrendo de tédio. Está chovendo um oceano! E eu pensando que hoje o dia seria perfeito. Meu braço está doendo um pouco. Fui ao médico e ele disse que eu só precisaria usar uma tipóia por uns dias. Espero que não dure até o dia do Luau. Seria horrível aparecer super linda e com o braço numa tipóia. Aí é que eu não arranjo namorado mesmo, eles vão pensar que eu sou uma desastrada que não sabe fazer nada e vive se machucando. Pena que eu realmente sou tudo isso. Oh vida cruel!

Ontem, quando eu voltei do shopping, minha tia pediu para que eu desse uma passadinha no supermercado. Peguei meu New Beetle vermelho e segui em direção ao mercado. Estacionei numa vaga que não era muito longe da entrada do supermercado.

Entrei e peguei o que minha tia havia pedido para comprar, aproveitei também para comprar alguns mimos para mim. Depois de comprar tudo e verificado para ver se não tinha me esqueci de nada, fui para a fila do caixa.

Lá havia apenas duas pessoas, um rapaz que estava passando suas compras e uma senhora idosa na minha frente. Fiquei reparando no rapaz que estava no caixa. Não dava para ver o rosto dele, uma vez que ele se encontrava com as costas viradas para vim. Mas parecia ser um gato e com um físico maravilhoso. Mesmo ele estando de costas, dava para perceber seus músculos pela camiseta preta que usava. Também percebia seus bíceps que estavam à mostra por sua camiseta regata. Ele é musculoso, mas nada exagerado.

Quando saí do meu transe, percebi que a senhora à minha frente estava me olhando como se eu fosse de outro mundo. Será que ela percebeu que eu estava olhando para o garoto à sua frente? Acho que sim. Que vergonha! O Garoto Sarado – forma carinhosa que eu encontrei para me referir a ele, já que eu não sei o seu nome – já estava arrumando as sacolas de compras para ir embora. Queria tê-lo visto de frente, já que de costas eu decorei cada pedacinho – delicioso – de cor e salteado.

Bom, como nem tudo é perfeito, só me restou passar minhas compras e ir para casa. Pena que eu sou tão idiota que na saída do supermercado, eu me atrapalhei com as sacolas e acabei caindo. Meu braço estava doendo, acho que ele torceu. Que droga!

- Você está bem?

Uau, que voz! É grossa e imponente. Tem um sotaque maravilhoso. Quando levantei meus olhos na direção daquela voz belíssima, eu encontro um par de lindos e profundos olhos ônix me fitando. Minha nossa como são lindos! Belos e profundos. Tem um brilho de mistério no seu olhar e... É tão fascinante! Fez-me querer me perder por completo nesse mar negro, desejar me afogar e não ser salva jamais.

- Sim, eu... Eu acho que estou bem. – respondi rubra da cabeça aos pés.

Será que ele tinha visto o meu tombo? Ai, que vergonha... Tinha que ser eu! A idiota, retardada, débil mental que não faz nada direito! Ótimo! Maravilhoso! Será que tem algum buraco no asfalto onde eu possa enfiar a minha cabeça? É acho que não.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou-me enquanto começava a recolher algumas das coisas que acabara caindo com o tombo. Além de lindo ele é gentil. Que fofo!

- Obrigada. – agradeci quando ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. – Foi muito gentil da sua parte.

- Que isso. Não foi nada. – ele sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes impecavelmente brancos e certinhos. É o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! – Onde você mora? Eu posso te dar uma carona. – sugeriu apontando para um lindo e suntuoso Porsche negro que estava estacionado há alguns metros de distância.

- Obrigada, mas não é necessário. – eu disse.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu também vim de carro. Então... Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. – agradeci mais uma vez sorrindo.

- Certo. Tenha mais cuidado. – disse me entregando as compras.

Minha surpresa foi grande ao repara que este belo cavalheiro é o mesmo garoto que eu estava admirando alguns minutos atrás. Mama mia! Não era só as costas dele que era uma delícia, ele todo o era! Os cabelos incrivelmente negros e arrepiados atrás. Bagunçados de um jeito atraente, com duas franjas caindo em cada lado do rosto perfeito dele. A pele levemente bronzeada e o corpo com músculos de enlouquecer qualquer mulher. Realmente, modelos de homens como ele está em falta no mercado, e olha que eu estou parada em frente a um!

Sorri vendo-o se afastar e sair do estacionamento com seu belo carro. Que homem, devo confessar!

Quando começo a andar em direção ao local onde o meu carro estava estacionado, encontro aquela mesma velhinha que estava na minha frente na fila do caixa, me olhando com um sorriso malicioso enquanto fazia um sinal positivo com a mão.

Será que ela pensou que eu caí de propósito só para o Garoto Sarado – é o apelido continua, sou burra o suficiente para ter me esquecido de perguntar o nome dele, podia até ter pego o telefone, eu sou uma imprestável mesmo – vir me ajudar? Nossa quanta vergonha para um dia só!

Bem, mais o importante é que eu estou bem. E estou louca para o luau!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Manhã ensolarada, calor infernal. Até que foi uma boa ideia ter vindo aqui com as meninas. Essa sorveteria é o máximo! Ela é aconchegante, fresquinha e servem os melhores sorvetes da cidade. Nada melhor que isso.

Bem, chegamos à sorveteria e fomos para a fila para pegarmos nossos sorvetes. Estávamos nos divertindo bastante! Foi quando entrou um grupo de jovens, eles sentaram em uma da mesa ao fundo e ficaram conversando. Olhei para a Hinata e ela estava olhando – ou babando – para certo rapaz naquele grupinho. Dei uma analisada básica, e sabe, até que ele não é de se jogar fora. Ta admito, ele é um gato! Até entendo porque a Hina está desse jeito, tão encantada. Ele é alto, com um tipo físico invejável, usava uma camisa de botão laranja com os dois primeiros botões abertos, o que dava uma boa visão do seu peitoral bem definindo. Estava com uma calça jeans azul clara com alguns rasgos e com um tênis branco com detalhe em azul. É loiro e possui olhos azuis lindíssimos. Percebi que a Hinata estava corada. Ela fica tão bonitinha assim!

Opa! Ele está vindo para cá! Ai meu Deus, a Hina está vermelhíssima! Só espero que ela não desmaie aqui. Ele está vindo em nossa direção, acho que ele veio para a fila comprar sorvetes para ele e os amigos. Ele parou atrás da Hina com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça. Os cabelos loiros bagunçados de um jeito descontraído, olhando o movimento da sorveteria com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes até pousá-los na garota à sua frente. Hinata estava parada em pé de lado, dando a ele uma visão de perfil sua, segurando as sacolas de compras com as duas mãos em frente ao corpo, estava com a cabeça abaixada, acho que tentando esconder um pouco o seu rubor. Ele a estava analisando de cima a baixo, e isso a deixou ainda mais vermelha. Sério, se continuar ela vai acabar desmaiando. Ele deve ter gostado do que viu, porque sorriu ainda olhando-a. Mas também, quem não iria gostar? A Hinata é tão linda! Tanto com suas feições reais, como as modificadas pelos nossos poderes. Ela estava com os cabelos negros até um pouco abaixo dos ombros com um corte em V, todo repicadinho nas pontas. Olhos castanhos bem clarinhos e brilhantes. É assim que ela gosta de deixar seus olhos e cabelos na superfície. Mas, mantendo seu rostinho com feições angelicais dando-lhe um ar de menina-mulher, os lábios vermelhinhos, nem muito carnudos nem muito finos, em contraste com sua pele branca. Possuindo um corpo que daria inveja na sereia mais linda que existir. Tímida, meiga, carinhosa, pura e delicada.

Notei que ele ainda a olhava, parecia encantado. Percebi o olhar dele ficar, acho que, preocupado. Ele retirou sua mão esquerda do bolso e colocou-a no queixo da Hinata, e assim, levantou seu rosto para olhá-lo. Ela ficou ainda mais rubra.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- E-eu... – a Hina parecia estar perdida nas piscinas azuis que eram os olhos dele.

- É que você está vermelha. – disse retirando sua mão do queixo para levá-la a testa dela – Febre você não tem.

- Não preci... – Foi interrompida.

- Desculpe interromper, mas nós temos que ir. Vamos Hina! – disse Ino me puxando juntamente com a Hina para fora da sorveteria.

Acho que a Ino percebeu o quanto a Hinata estava completamente sem jeito com aquela situação. Mas a Ino bem que podia ter deixado, pelo menos, ele ter pedido o número do telefone da Hina, antes de sair nos puxando feita louca! Mas tudo bem, a Ino sempre aparece nos momentos mais inoportunos.

- Acho que a Hinata realmente gostou dele. – eu disse.

- Verdade. E você não pode negar. – acrescentou Ino ao ver que Hinata iria protestar.

- Ok. Eu admito! – confessou Hinata – Eu gostei dele! Mas é muito provável que eu não o encontre mais. – disse um pouco desanimada.

- Ei, não fique assim! Lembre-se que ainda tem o luau. Talvez lá você encontre alguém até melhor que ele. – Ino tentou animá-la.

- É... Pode ser... – respondeu Hina, sem acreditar muito nela.

- Talvez até a Sakura desencalhe nesse luau! – afinetou Ino.

- Ei, eu não estou encalhada! – eu disse indignada. Elas apenas riram.

Minha vida é maravilhosa! Tenho tios que me apóiam, pais que me amam e amigas que me ajudam e sempre estão comigo! Amo minha família e amo minhas amigas! Tenho tudo o que poderia querer. Não tenho do que reclamar. Se bem que, um namorado até que não seria uma má ideia!

Continua...

* * *

Meus anjooos! Por hoje é só. Espero que tenham curtido o cap, e aguardem o próximo! \o/

Respondendo as reviews:

**NayaraYchan:** Obrigada pelo comentário querida! Espero que esteja curtindo a história. Bjos.

**tete-chan:** Ahhh, que boom que está gostaandooo!! \o/ Sim, o casal principal é SasuSaku, mas terá outros também. =D

**bruu:** Desculpe a demora, bruu! Que bom que está gostando. xD Ah, eu tbm sempre quis escrever algo assim, até pq eu AMOOO sereias! *------*

**mariane:** Ahhh!!! Que bom, que booom! \o/ Aqui está acontinuação! Espero que goste! =D

**Claudia Boo:** Oh, não! Você por aqui, gata?! *--------------------------------------------------------------------* Ganhei o dia! \o/ Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Bem, é claro que elas existem! u.ú Eu sou uma! xD /taparei Que bom que você está gostando, tiazinhaa! Isso me deixa tããããão feliiz! *O* Sabe, acho muito clichê aquela coisa de que "se uma sereia se molhar a cauda aparece", embora seja bastante engraçado quando algo assim acontece. Mas eu quis fazer algo diferente, elas vão ter uma vida normal, mas nem tão normal assim. É complicado, só lembra pra saber! xD Obrigada gatinha, seu comentário me deixou, tipo assim, HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \o/

Bem, é só, crianças. Feliz Páscoa para todooos! \o/ E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews e adicionar nos favoritos!!! Bjos Bjooos meu anjoos floridos! *------------------*


	4. O Luau

Olá meus queridinhooos! xDD

Despulpe pela demora, andava super sem tempo e sem inspiração.

Mas estou de volta e o capítulo está grandinho, para recompensar a tempo sem postar.

Espero que gostem! =D

**Legenda:**

- Fala dos personagens -

"Pensamento dos personagens"

- GRITO DOS PERSONAGENS -

(nota da autora)

* * *

**.:O:.**

**Vida De Sereia**

**Por: **Kalinda-chan

**.:O:.**

**Cap. 3: O Luau.**

O sol está brilhando intensamente hoje. É, acho que vou à praia. Seria uma boa pegar um solzinho e cair na água. Algo melhor ainda, é ficar assistindo os garotos mais lindos da cidade jogando vôlei. Ver cada gotinha de suor descendo por aqueles corpinhos sarados e bronzeados. Ah! Dá água na boca só de pensar. É eu sei. To ficando muito pervertida. É a convivência com a Ino, fazer o quê, né?

Aposto a minha casa de veraneio em Blue Wave – uma colônia aquática freqüentada apenas pelos membros marinhos mais importantes - que se eu convidar a Ino para ir à praia comigo, ela aceitaria num piscar de olhos. Eu conheço tão bem essa porquinha.

- Ino, quer ir à praia comigo? – perguntou pelo celular.

-_ Claro né, testuda! Até parece que eu vou perder a maravilhosa vistas das ondas se contraindo. _

- Ondas se contraindo? – perguntei confusa.

- _É. As lindas e maravilhosas ondas formadas em cada abdômen maravilhoso dos garotos mais gatos de todo o planeta!_

- Ah, _essas _ondas... – agora eu entendi. É realmente a visão _dessas_ ondas é MUITO boa.

_- Sim, ESSAS ondas! –_ disse com excitação na voz – _Estou louca para_ _ver esses colírios! _

- Ai, só você mesmo Ino! – comentei rindo.

-_ Ah, vai me dizer que você também não quer uma visão dessas?_

- Bem, sim, óbvio que quero, mas...

-_ Mas...? – insistiu. _

- Ino, estou horrível com essa tipóia. Que garoto iria olhar pra mim assim? – reclamei frustrada.

- _Qualquer um que tenha cérebro, é óbvio! Ah, qual é Sa! Você é tão linda! Não vai ser uma tipóia que vai tirar de você o troféu de sereia mais cobiçada de __Atlantic__ City! _

- Bem, nisso você tem razão! – sorri.

- _Ótimo! À que horas nos encontramos?_

- Que tal às 15 horas no quiosque do Sr. Sanchez?- sugeri.

- _Perfeito! Te vejo lá! Beijos._ – e desligou.

Hoje vai ser um dia maravilhoso. Vou à praia com a minha amiga, ver garotos lindos o dia inteiro, nadar a vontade e, claro, o grande Luau de hoje à noite. Não agüento de tanta excitação! Hoje quero me divertir a beça! É fim de férias, semana que vem já começam as aulas na faculdade, então vou aproveitar enquanto ainda posso! Ah, eu tirei a tipóia hoje! Bem, eu deveria usá-la durante quase uma semana, mais ou menos, mas, eu sou uma sereia, me curo mais rápido. Ainda bem, assim não preciso ir ao Luau com aquele treco no braço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

15 horas em ponto e eu acabo de chegar ao quiosque do Sr. Sanchez. Um viúvo pai de dois filhos super simpático. Muito provavelmente a Ino vai chegar atrasada no mínimo uns dez minutos. Típico dela. Mas, já estou bem acostumada. Sento em um dos banquinhos em frente ao balcão.

- Olá Sr. Sanchez!

- Olá querida! Como tem passado? – perguntou-me alegre enquanto preparava um suco para um freguês.

- Muito bem. E o Sr, como está?

- Com saúde, graças à Deus.

- E as crianças? – perguntei - Faz tempo que não as vejo. Já estou com saudade daquelas pestinhas! - comentei rindo.

- Ah, elas estão muito bem. Crescendo como nunca! E aprontando como nunca também. – respondeu rindo.

- É, mas elas são uns doces.

- Oh, verdade. Elas são minha vida. E então princesa, o que vai querer? – perguntou.

- Uma água de coco geladinha cairia muito bem agora.

- É pra já! – e foi buscar meu pedido.

O clima está perfeito, sol, mar, água de coco. O que eu poderia querer mais? Ah, bem... Um namorado claro. Mas isso eu arranjo depois. Quem sabe no luau eu não encontro o amor da minha vida? Ah, seria maravilhoso, pena que as chances disso acontecer são quase nulas. Escutei risadas vindas de um grupo de garotos numa mesa próxima e virei para olhar. O que vi foi algo muito interessante, ou melhor, alguém. Daqui dava para ouvir o que ele e seus amigos estavam conversando, então prestei mais atenção.

- Nossa, estou louco para ir nesse luau hoje, cara! Vai ser o máximo! – falou um deles. Bem bonito até, cabelos castanhos espetados, corpo bem trabalhado, pele bronzeada do sol e sorriso lindo, uma coisa estranha era que parecia que ele tinha caninos pontudos como os cachorros... Caramba, mal me expus ao sol e já estou vendo coisas.

- É verdade. Fiquei sabendo que irá um bocado de gente a esse luau. – comentou outro garoto com um longo cabelo escuro preso por uma tira de couro na ponta. Charmoso e muito bonito, pele clara, olhos castanhos e físico perfeito.

- Deve ter um monte de gatinhas! Vai ser a noite da pegação! – respondeu o primeiro.

- Ah, Kiba. Você só pensa em mulher! – reclamou o ser que capturou a minha atenção. É o mesmo garoto que estava na sorveteria uns dias atrás, aquele por que a Hinata ficou caidinha. Será que ele via ao luau também? Seria perfeito se ele fosse. Porque aí era só arranjar uma maneira para deixar ele e a Hinata juntos.

- Qual é Naruto, vai dizer que você também não pensa em mulher? – retrucou o tal de Kiba. Então o nome do loirinho, objeto de desejo da nossa linda e delicada Hyuuga Hinata, é Naruto. Interessante. Muito interessante.

- Bem, eu... – o loirinho começou a ficar um tanto envergonhado. Ah, esses meninos!

- E outra, é melhor pensar em mulher do quem em homem! – disse Kiba.

- O Kiba tem razão, pensar em mulher é muito melhor. Muito. – respondeu o de cabelos longos com um sorriso maroto.

- Ok, eu também concordo. Aí, vocês sabem se o Sasuke vai a esse Luau? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não sei. Por falar nele, o Sasuke têm estado sumido esses dias, vocês não acham? – perguntou o de cabelos longos.

- Verdade, Neji. Ele sumiu. To achando que ele nem vai a esse luau, aí. – Naruto respondeu indiferente.

- Do jeito que ele é, é bem provável que isso aconteça! – disse o de cabelos longos, cujo nome, que agora eu sei, é Neji.

Eles pagaram os sucos que estavam tomando e partiram. Eu fiquei sentada bebendo minha água de coco que já havia sido entregue pelo Sr. Sanchez a algum tempinho, quando uma loira cansada e descabelada aprece no meu campo de visão. Uau! Quem diria que eu viveria para presenciar está cena única, eu devia ter trazido a câmera fotográfica. Como sou idiota!

- Sakura... Me desculpe... Eu... Eu tive alguns probleminhas com... Com o secador... – se esclareceu enquanto recuperava o fôlego depois de ter corrido.

- Ah... Ino, não se preocupe com isso você só está... – olhei no relógio do meu celular – 55 MINUTOS ATRASADA? – minha nossa, estou surpresa agora, ela nunca se atrasou tanto assim.

- É eu sei, a culpa foi daquele secador maldito que tinha que dar problema justo quando eu mais precisava dele! – disse irritada.

- Mas Ino, nós estamos na praia, não precisa usar o secador. Você iria molhar o seu cabelo depois mesmo.

- Ah, é mesmo. Não tinha pensado nisso. – riu encabulada.

Fomos indo em direção à areia da praia. O sol estava alto e brilhando bastante, crianças correndo pela areia e algumas mulheres pegando um bronzeado. Uns rapazes jogavam vôlei um pouco mais afastado. Eu e a Ino nos sentamos na areia, bem perto da água, e começamos a admirar a beleza do nosso lar.

- Sinto falta de casa.

- Eu também, Ino. Sabe, apesar de estarmos de férias, nós não fomos para casa ver nosso pais. Sinto-me um pouco mal por isso...

- Ah, eu sei como é. Também não fui visitar os meus. Mas, quem sabe quando já estivermos começado na faculdade e já estarmos mais familiarizadas com tudo, nós poderemos fazer uma visitinha a eles.

- Sim, quero muito que isto aconteça. – respondi suspirando – Ah, é, me lembrei! Não sabe o que aconteceu antes de você chegar!

- O quê? Me conta! – perguntou animada.

- Lembra daquele loirinho que estava na sorveteria e que a Hinata achou uma gracinha?

- Sim, o que tem ele? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ele estava sentando perto de mim junto com outros dois caras e eu acabei escutando a conversa deles, com isso, descobri umas coisinhas bem interessantes.

- Ah! Me conta TUDO! – pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- O nome dele é Naruto e ele vai ao luau de hoje a noite junto com os amigos, embora parecesse que um tal de Sasuke não vá. - contei.

- Nossa! A Hinata vai cair dura quando souber disso! – respondeu rindo e com os olhos brilhando de animação.

- Eu também acho! –rimos divertidas imaginando a reação da Hina quando soubesse disso.

Passamos então a conversar sobre outros assuntos, enquanto observávamos o movimento. Duas crianças estavam na areia fazendo um castelo e imagino que a mulher embaixo do guarda sol seja a mãe deles. Algumas pessoas estão andando pela areia conversando em grupo, outras correndo e se exercitando. Tem algumas pessoas andando pela areia vendendo água, sorvetes, entre outras coisas e, claro, um salva-vidas gostosão no seu posto, sentando numa cadeira bem alta - tão alta que precisava subir em uma escada para se sentar - com um guarda sol acima da cabeça. Já comentei como eu acho o uniforme vermelho deles super sexy? Ah, não? Pois é, é MUITO sexy. Aquela sunguinha vermelha deixando à mostra aquela pernas bem trabalhadas. Uau! É de tirar o fôlego, neném.

- CUIDADO!

Quem gritou? Ah, foi o ruivinho gostoso que estava jogando vôlei. Mas por que... Ah, meu Deus! Estamos sendo atacadas! Uma bola voadora acabou de acertar a cabeça da Ino! Meu Deus! Salve-nos! Tadinha, deve estar doendo já que ela levou a mão direto a cabeça. Ela ta caída na areia, gemendo. É, bolas realmente são perigosas.

- Você está bem, Ino?

- Ai, estou vendo estrelas...

- Ei garota, você está bem? - perguntou o ruivinho-delícia que se ajoelhou ao lado da Ino.

- ...e deuses também. – respondeu com um sorriso afetado olhando pra ele.

Ele riu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se sentar. Eu apenas olhava de um para o outro sem ousar interromper o momento. Ele parecia estar preocupado e ela, tonta e fascinada ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, quantos dedos você está vendo? – perguntou mostrando três dedos da mão para ela.

- Ahn, três...? – respondeu duvidosa.

- Certo. Acho que não foi nada grave. – respondeu sorrindo de canto.

- É, eu acho que não. Estou bem. – disse Ino olhando-o sorrindo. Até quando é boleada (?) ela flerta com os gatinhos. Ai, ela não tem jeito.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso te levar ao posto médico se quiser.

- Ah, bem... Ir a algum lugar com você seria maravilhoso - deu uma piscadinha -, mas eu realmente estou bem. – terminou sorrindo.

- Certo, então. – concordou sorrindo levemente – Ainda não me apresentei, meu nome é Gaara.

- Prazer Gaara, eu sou a Ino. – respondeu sorrindo. Ei, e eu? Esqueceram de mim! Ah, não! Não mesmo! Fiz um barulho como o de uma "tossi" apenas para lhe chamar atenção – Ah, e essa é a Sakura, mas pode ignorar ela... Até porque eu sou mais bonita. – O quê? Minha nossa, como ela se acha. Mais bonita, sei... Humpf!

- Ok, a não-tão-bonita-quanto-a-Ino vai dar o fora agora tá. Prazer em te conhecer Gaara. – e dei no pé depois de um aceno de cabeça por parte dele. Melhor deixar os pombinhos se conhecerem melhor, depois eu vou extrair todos os detalhes da Ino mesmo. Há, eu sou demais!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tudo bem. Manter a calma. Não entre em pânico. Não é nada demais. Isso. Está tudo bem. Na mais perfeita ordem. Nenhum problema. Problema nenhum. Nada. Neca-de-pitibiriba. NADA. Tudo bem. Ótimo. Maravilha. Oh, meu Deus... A quem eu quero enganar? Eu estou com um problemão aqui. Preciso de ajuda, URGENTE! O que eu devo vestir? Eu não faço ideia do que usar no Luau. Preciso de alguma coisa simples mas muito bonita e feminina. Algo que faço os garotos olharem duas vezes e ainda ficar com um gostinho de quero mais. Nada que chame tanta atenção, mas que me deixe uma diva. Huum... Já sei. Ahá, a roupa perfeita. Coloquei um vestido em tecido chiffon estampado nas cores verde e marrom, algumas pulseiras, o meu relógio e uma sandália rasteira. Deixei meus cabelos caírem soltos, um pouco cacheados. Um pouco de maquiagem para destacar os meus olhos e um brilho nos lábios. Peguei minha bolsa e parti direito para o elevador, depois de me despedir dos meus tios. Segui para o estacionamento onde encontrei Ino e Hinata, a minha espera. Iríamos juntas para o Luau no carro de Ino. Um Audi TT conversível prateado.

Enquanto Ino dirigia – fito uma louca – íamos ouvindo umas músicas no rádio. E cantando junto quando tocava alguma que gostássemos. Fui aí que começou a tocar I'm Yours do Jason Marz e começamos a cantar junto com a música.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get  
back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my  
bestest  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it`s again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like peaceful melody  
It's your godforsaken right to be loved loved loved  
loved  
loved  
_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Ino seguia dirigindo enquanto cantava e balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música. Eu e Hinata também cantávamos alegremente com os braços para o alto balançando enquanto a música continuava a tocar. Olhávamos uma para a outra e sorriamos cantando e se balançando sem parar.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in  
the mirror  
And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it  
clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
So I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm sayin is there ain't no better  
reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the  
seasons  
It`s what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait i'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
_

Paramos em um semáforo e Ino levantou os braços e gritou alto, fazendo a atenção dos outros motoristas se voltarem para nós enquanto eu e Hinata ríamos sem parar da situação. Ino estava mesmo muito animada com o Luau. Também, aquele ruivinho, o Gaara, vai estar lá. Eles marcaram de se encontrar lá e, do jeito que eu conheço a Ino, a noite vai ser muito bem aproveitada por parte dessa loira - e de um certo ruivo também.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're f__ree  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with  
me  
I love one big family  
It's your godforsaken right to be loved loved loved  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with  
me  
I like happy melody  
It's our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love_

Já estávamos próximas do local e se podia ver que estava bastante agitado. Encontramos um local para estacionar e seguimos em direção à praia. Algumas pessoas estavam vestidas bem ao estilo havaiano. Esse luau era patrocinado por uma grande empresa de barcos e acessórios para esportes aquáticos como inauguração da nova filial que será aberta na semana que vem. A praia estava cheia, com dançarinos de Hula, pranchas de surf fincadas na areia, uma grande fogueira no centro, mesas com comidas típicas havaianas entre outras iguarias, bebidas, havia até aparelhos eletrônicos com DJ e um palco enorme onde aconteceriam apresentações de dança e música. Logo quando chegamos à entrada, que era um grande arco enfeitado por folhas e flores, um grupo de pessoas com vestimentas típicas havaianas – as mulheres estavam usando aquelas saias longas de palha e um top de coco e os homens estavam apenas com as saias, só que mais curtas, com umas palhas em volta do tornozelo de cada perna e o peitoral tatuado com temas havaianos, todos estavam com vários colares de flores nos pescoço e coroa de flores nas mãos – vieram nos receber com sorrisos e abraços, todos muito animados dizendo "Aloha!" e colocando colares em nossos pescoços e coroas de flores em nossas cabeças. Passamos pelo arco olhando tudo fascinadas, vários tocheiros em bambu estavam fixadas na areia com velas acesas, pessoas andando de lá pra cá, dançarinas de hula no palco dançando enquanto alguns músicos tocavam instrumentos típicos sentados no chão atrás delas. Flores enfeitavam tudo à nossa volta. Os garçons, também com vestimentas havaianas, andavam entra as pessoas servindo bebidas sempre sorrindo e sempre muito gentis. Havia também dançarinas de hula na areia, espalhadas por aí.

- Tudo isso não é lindo, Sakura? – perguntou-me Ino com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, é realmente lindo!

Pessoas dançavam em uma pista que havia sido colocada sobre a areia logo em frente ao palco. Alguns estavam em grupos conversando e aproveitando o lugar. Realmente, estava uma maravilha! Ino avistou Gaara e foi se encontrar com ele. Percebi que os dois estavam bem juntinhos. Ela não parou de falar dele desde que voltou da praia, quando o conheceu. É Gaara pra lá, Gaara pra cá. É, ela está gamada no ruivinho-delícia! Hinata está experimentando uma Opihi que um garçom trajando roupas típicas havaianas lhe havia oferecido. De longe, avistei Naruto e seus amigos. Ele estava usando uma camisa de botão laranja berrante com estampa de flores havaianas, uma calça boyfriend branca e uma papete de couro. Realmente, estava lindo, ainda mais que sua camisa estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos e a visão era uma das melhores! Se a Hinata vir isso, acho que ela é capaz de desmaiar com essa visão dos deuses! Tenho que começar a botar meu plano em ação. Espero que de certo, porque vai ser tudo no improviso.

- Hinata. – chamei-a.

- Sim? – perguntou olhando-me – Você já provou isso? É uma delícia!

- Não, eu vou provar depois. Você se importaria se eu desse uma saidinha? É que avistei alguém conhecido. – expliquei-lhe.

- Ah, tudo bem. Pode ir tranquila, Sakura. Eu vou ficar bem! – respondeu sorrindo.

Sai dali e segui até algum local onde a Hinata não pudesse me ver. Avistei um balcão com algumas cadeiras em frente, como um barzinho, onde eram servidos drinks exóticos por bartenders que também estavam vestidos com trajes havaianos típicos, fazendo malabarismo com as garrafas e servindo as pessoas, todos sempre muito alegres e sorridentes. Aproximei-me do local e um bartender veio me atender. Ele era alto, jovem, musculoso – o que estava na cara já que esses bartenders estavam sem camisa, apenas com algumas tatuagens com temas havaianos desenhados em seu peitorais e braço – e muito, muito lindo. Um sorriso branco e perfeito, olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanho bagunçados de uma forma muito sexy. Alías, ele todo era sexy!

- Em que posso ajudar, meu anjo? – perguntou-me, além de lindo ele também é gentil. Gostei dele!

- Poderei me arranjar papel e caneta, por favor? – perguntei.

- Claro que sim. Comigo você terá tudo! – respondeu dando uma piscadinha. Arrepiei!

Ele me entregou o papel e a caneta que pedi e eu escrivi dois bilhetes. Um para ser entregue a Hinata e outro para o Naruto. Quando ia começar a escrever os bilhetes, me lembrei que Hinata reconheceria a minha letra. E agora o que eu faço? Já, sei!

- Olha, sei que vai parecer um pouco estranho mas você poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntei timidamente para o bartender que havia me atendido.

- Quantos você quiser doçura! – espondeu-me sorrindo sedutoramente. G-zuis, é hoje que eu vou pro inferno – já que pro céu é impossível com os pensamentos nada inocentes que estou tendo.

- Você poderia escrever dois bilhetes para mim?

Ele me olhou um pouco confuso e estranhando meu pedido, mas aceitou pegando o papel e a caneta.

- O que eu devo escrever?

- 'Enconte-me atrás das pranchas de surf perto das palmeiras.'

- Escrevo a mesma coisas nos dois bilhetes? – perguntou me olhando confuso.

- Sim. Estou dando uma de cupido. – respondi corando levemente.

Ele riu enquanto escrevia a mensagem e me entregava. Eu sorri e lhe agradeci, ele apenas piscou um olho sorrindo de uma maneira tão sensual que quase me fez tremer nas bases. Eu sai dali e consegui avistar meus alvos. Cada um em lados opostos. Hinata estava conversando com umas colegas perto das mesas do coquetel, onde havia várias frutas cortadas de forma artísticas e enfeitadas com flores ao redor e algumas por cima com um coco servindo como vaso. Naruto estava perto do palco conversando com os mesmo garotos com que eu o havia visto mais cedo.

Parei um garçom estava passando perto de mim e pedi para ele entregar um dos bilhetes para o Naruto. Fiquei de longe havistando a abordagem. Quando o garçom se afastou e ele leu o bilhete puder ver os amigos de Naruto lhe felicitando e dizendo coisas como "Dale Naruto! Arrasando corações" e "Vai lá, garanhão!". Vendo depois de alguns minutos ele se afastar para o local indicado.

Sorri com essa reação. Parei mais um garçom pedindo para ele entregar o outro bilhete para a Hinata sem esquecer que lhe disse que havia sido um jovem cavalheiro que o havia lhe enviado tal mensagem. Esperei até o bilhete ser entregue. Pude ver o rostinho lindo de porcelana da Hinata se tingir de vermelho e um sorriso tímido surgir em seus lábios. Ela respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao local indocado no bilhete depois de se despedir das outras garotas.

Bem, até aqui meu plano tinha funcionado. Agora é com eles. Espero que dê certo!

- Eu conheço você. – disse uma voz grossa atrás de mim.

Continua...

* * *

**Opihi:** Um dos pratos mais típicos da mesa hawaiana, é um pequeno molusco e o atum preparado de diferentes formas.

**Bartender:** Ele conhece a origem das bebidas, sua composição, suas propriedades, sua história, suas características, seus efeitos no organismo e seu infinito potencial gastronômico. Sabe como preparar os diversos coquetéis internacionais e criar suas próprias receitas, bem como decorá-las e oferecê-las. São geralmente profissionais com mais tempo no segmento (como Paulo Jacovos) e lideram a brigada operacional do bar. Trabalham em trajes sociais, e freqüentemente falam mais de um idioma, o que os favorece em uma carreira internacional, por também se adequarem aos formatos de restaurantes de alta gastronomia, hotéis internacionais, "pubs", "piano bar's" e navios de cruzeiro.

Geralmente iniciantes na carreira, o barman _free-style_ ou _bartender_, explora sua imagem jovem como um atrativo, bem como a possibilidade de agregar habilidades à essa imagem. Hoje em dia, os bartenders treinam malabarismo, pirofagia, acrobacia, e mágica. Dentre essas habilidades, o malabarismo com as garrafas, ou _flair_, atinge grande popularidade e já existem diversos torneios ao redor do mundo que premiam os melhores desempenhos.

Seu conhecimento em coquetelaria é básico e se resume a combinar refrigerantes e sucos às bebidas alcóolicas, bem como servir de forma dinâmica as bebidas de domínio público jovem como as vodkas _ice_ e os energéticos. Vestem-se de forma a agradar ou impressionar o público alvo da casa, usando boinas, bandanas, faixas, pulseiras, _piercings_ e penteados modernos. Trabalham geralmente em boates, baladas, shows, casas noturnas e eventos em geral. _By: Wikipedia_

Bem, espero realmente que tenham gostado e qualquer erro, por favor, me desculpem! x.x

Desculpem não colocar a tradução da música... .'

Irei demorar em postar o próximo capítulo! Então, desculpem mais uma vez! .

Minha vida tá meio complicada. u.u

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Princess Of Ocean:** Que bom que você está gostando! xD Ta tuudo bem comigo siim (acho '-') e com vc xuxu? Rsrs Sim irei demorar em colocar novos capítulos, me desculpe por isso querida. Tentarei ser rápida na medida do possível, ok? Bjoos sabor de chocolate! xDD

**marjorie haruno:** Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado, flor! =D Sim sim, ele é o Sasuke-gostoso-kun! xDD Obrigada lindinha, bjoos. ;*

**uchihasakura-chan:** Obrigada por ler a história meu anjo. =D Que bom que você esteja gostando! \o/ Bjoos.

**rayane:** Sabe, na verdade a história NÃO é igual à Aquamarine ou A pequena sereia. Em Aquamarine, a cauda da sereia aparece com o contado com a água, aqui não. Além de outras diferenças. A pequena sereia só tem 3 coisas em comum com a minha história, coisas que não irei revelar aqui, só na fanfiction. Preste atenção quando ler, que você perceberá as diferenças.

Beijos a todos que leram, comentaram e/ou favoritaram a fanfic!

Bjoos sabor chocolate! ;*

**Gostou do capítulo? Comentem e digam o que acharam!**


End file.
